Tui
Belongs to Snowystar32 Name:Tui(Its A kind of bird for those who don’t know.) Tribe:RainWing-SkyWing Abilities:Coulor-changing scales, Venom and flight. Weaknesses:Small,Often tends to get sick easily,Deformed left foreleg,Can’t sleep for more than 30 minuets. Personality:Shy,Nervous,Forgetful,Clumsy.(Ironically, The birds are very aggressive since they attack falcons sometimes) Pets:A sloth named Wind Backstory:Her mother was a RainWing named Capybara and her father was a SkyWing named Talon, Her father got killed by Queen Scarlet when she found out about Him and Capybara and she and her sister, Lily were watching, Lily ran away and they never saw her again, Capybara and Tui survived but were banished after the incedent because others thought that they had killed Lily and Talon, they ran away to an island in the middle of the SeaWing kingdom. Kin:Talon,Capybara,Lily,Inferno(Uncle),Hibuscus(Aunt),Elegance(Aunt) She has a normal RainWing build, except for her foot and her wings. She usually keeps her scales black with turquoise and violet patches that look a bit like Queen Magnificent’s scales during the RainWing royal challenge, Her eyes are amber and her leg twists backwards in the middle somewhere so her foot is pointing backwards. Her story(WIP): I flew through the rainforest, listening to the birds chirp in the trees, my sister and parents beside me. ”Come ON Tui your so slow!” Lily groaned from up ahead. “I’m sorry!” I shouted back, attempting to go faster, Talon dropped back to see me. “Tui, are you ok?” He asked. I nodded, “I’m fine.” I said. “Great now hurry up-We need to get to the papaya trees soon so we can get back.” My father replied, I flew as fast as I could, reaching the papaya trees shortly after Talon. “S-S-Scarlet? What are you doing here?“ He stammered, I suddenly noticed a female orange dragon with rubies embedded in her scales. “Why hello there, Talon, I Never new that my loyal cousin decided to run away with a lazy RainWing.” She hissed, Her eyes gleaming maliciously. “W-w-who are you?” I stammered. “I’m not surprised you don’t recognise me, your a RainWing after all, Anyway, I am Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings!” Scarlet said looking down her snout with scorn. I shivered and turned green with fear, Suddenly she lashed out, slashing Talon’s throat. “Father!” I screamed. “Run!” He gasped, Lily flew away as far as she could, disappearing into the jungle. Scarlet brought her talons down on my father’s neck, breaking it. “Why didn’t you obey him?” Scarlet smirked, washing her talons in a nearby stream. “On second thought, I don’t even need to kill you, It’ll be a waste of my time and you look to much like an ordinary RainWing for Burn to want in her collection.” With that, she flew away.... And in A few seconds, everything went black..... *timeskip* I woke up and rubbed my head, Wind was lying on my back, distressed. “W-w-what just happened?” I groaned, looking around, I was in the RainWing village,surrounded by angry red dragons. “Murderer!“ one of them screamed. “Wait what, I-i’m not a murderer!” I stuttered. “Yes you are! Quit lying traitor!” Dazzling hissed, I flinched at these harsh words no-one would ever expect from a RainWing of all things. A loud crash sounded as the other Queens landed behind her. “The punishment for murder banishment, you must leave now.” Dazzling hissed at me and my mother, with a flick of her tail she summoned several dragons with sleeping darts. “Run!” My mother commanded... Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress